phoenix_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Yigothu
The Yigothu is a shield breaking, highly defensive ship (with potential for a somewhat offensive playstyle) characterized by Zatha Probes and Reflex EMP. Weapons/Abilities Main Weapon Its Zatha Probes require no aiming. Stand back and watch the spectacle of ziggly lines filling the screen. Or not. Its auto aim main weapon means you should fully focus on dodging. Its a good idea to stand back in a corner of the field to dodge bullets, only going up to the middle to pop the Reflex EMP. Standing at the back also allows you to build up DPS from the slow moving Zatha Probes which can help out with the next wave. Aura Its Chrono Field is a last minute resort when you are unable to dodge. You'll need to anticipate slightly early for fast moving bullets. While in Chrono Field, do as you please. At the end of the Chrono Field, head to the edge of the Chrono Field and charge the Reflex EMP to get rid of all the bullets stacked inside the Chrono Field. The 0.5s Phase Out time also allows you to hop over to the other side of the playing field to escape bullets in the case tracking turrets are firing fast moving bullets. Zen Reflex EMP allows you to get rid of bullets after the Chrono Field has expired. Be warned that Reflex EMP takes time to recover to be used effectively after a Chrono Field, use only once every longer wave (typically Act 4 and above). It can also be used offensively in conjunction with Chrono Field (only when upgraded to Ultimate), simply go right up in the middle of the action, deploy a Chrono Field and pop the Reflex EMP. This allows for some rather quick times for Yigothu. Playstyle Overview Yigothu is a very defensive ship with perhaps one of the most powerful ability synergies in the game, coupled with a Homing weapon that emphasizes dodging over aiming. Chrono Field alone can create a small pocket that allows the player to take a breather and wait for Reflex EMP to go off its recharge time cooldown - which it is used in conjunction with to wipe bullets out in a moderate area, With Phase Out, even the smallest Chronofield lasts at least half a second - enough to release a Reflex EMP charge to wipe out bullets. Reflex EMP Bomb can be used to clean up invader crowds in conjunction with Chrono Field and is slightly faster (but weaker) than Mega Bomb. This invincible combination can remove bullets very rapidly and give Yigothu its trademark survivability. A last stand technique, "Chrono Hopping", can be used if overwhelmed by too many bullets without sufficient time to safely charge a Reflex EMP. After exiting the Chrono Field, run somewhere to grab some particles and quickly deploy another mini Chrono Field. Rise and repeat, until you have estimated enough time has passed for a Reflex EMP to be safely charged. This is typically a very risky move given that in the mass of bullets, particles are difficult to spot, but is a desperate Russian Roulette attempt to survive, particularly in MIRV and shuriken heavy missions. Category:Ship